La chauve souris est un animal grégaire
by le.temps.des.cerises
Summary: Canon? Quel canon? - Jason est violent. Mais Tim est heureux.


Auteur: sofi  
><span>Rating<span>: PG-13 (mâle/mâle suggéré)  
><span>Disclaimer<span> : Les Bats m'appartiennent pas. Je sais même pas ce que j'en ferai ^^'  
><span>Note <span>: Fic écrite pour le bingo_fr sur le thème « _se tenir la main_ »  
>Si quelqu'un a vu un morceau de canon, qu'il lève la main... et Jason est tombé dans une baignoire de fluff...<p>

(2666 mots)

**La chauve-souris est un animal grégaire**

Jason était instable. Jason était violent.  
>Jason avait une idée très personnelle de la justice.<br>Jason n'était sortit par la grande porte d'Arkham que parce que Bruce, à son «retour», était venu le chercher.  
>Tim le savait. Enfin une partie du cerveau de Tim le savait. Environ 98,7%. L'autre partie (infime, soit) ne pouvait que se contenter d'être heureuse.<br>Tout ça parce qu'ils étaient assis tous les deux dans l'herbe, dans un parc de Gotham, par une journée ensoleillée. Jason lui avait passé un rapide coup de fils en lui disant qu'il voulait le voir et ils se retrouvaient là, à parler de la vie au manoir.  
>-Quelle teigne insupportable... Je me demande comment fait Colin!<br>-T'ain, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi quand j'étais jeune.  
>-Parce que maintenant tu es vieux...?<br>-Maintenant, je suis mort.  
>Mais parce que Jason souriait, Tim leva les yeux au ciel.<br>Quelques notes de musique et la voix pénible de Justin Bieber se fit entendre. Tim s'excusa et se leva pour prendre son téléphone et répondre. Après quelques secondes de ce qui pouvait se rapprocher d'une conversation, il raccrocha en soupirant : le dernier de la fratrie est vraiment exaspérant. Jason, lui, n'en pouvait plu de rire :  
>-Tu as mis Bieber comme sonnerie pour Damian! Je VEUX voir sa tête quand il l'apprendra!<br>Tim s'assit à côté de son «frère» avec un micro-sourire et posa la question qu'il avait sur les lèvres depuis qu'il était arrivé :  
>-Mais pourquoi tu voulais me voir, au juste?<br>-Comme ça.  
>Seul un léger haussement de sourcil laissa transparaître l'étonnement de Tim.<br>Alors que la conversation déviait vers la recette des biscuits au citron d'Alfred, Jason lui prit la main pour attirer son attention sur un groupe d'adolescents et lui raconter une anecdote amusante. De l'anecdote, Tim ne retint pas grand chose... si ce n'est qu'il avait sa main dans celle de Jason.  
>Ils restèrent à discuter de tout et de rien une petite heure avant que Tim ne doive retourner à son travail au siège de la Wayne inc.<p>

Presque dix jour plus tard (exactement huit jours et onze heures plus tard. Non, Tim n'avait pas compté les minutes) à se demander si il devait le rappeler ou attendre, Jason lui passa un coup de fils aussi bref que le premier. Ils se virent ainsi régulièrement durant tout le printemps.

Le dernier samedi de juin, à la tour des Titans, alors que Tim était en train de jouer aux cartes dans la chambre de Conner, la sonnerie de son téléphone retenti. Superboy demanda, intrigué :  
>-<em>Bad Romance<em>? A qui as tu mis cette sonnerie?  
>Tim ne répondit pas et décrocha, non sans s'être recoiffé et traité intérieurement d'idiot :<br>-Drake à l'appareil.  
>-Tu es libre ce soir?<br>-Je ne suis pas sur Gotham... mais demain soir!» ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Il sentit Jason sourire.  
>-OK pour demain alors. 22 heures devant les grilles du manoir?<br>-Oui.  
>Jason raccrocha, laissant Tim sur un petit nuage. Conner décida de profiter du sourire de Tim pour taquiner sa chauve-souris préférée :<br>-J'aimerai que tu ai cet air idiot quand je te téléphone...  
>-Kon?<br>-Non, sérieux, qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas chez moi?  
>Tim baissa les yeux et murmura :<br>-Tu es parfait.  
>-C'est bien la première fois qu'on me le reproche!<br>-Et modeste.» Précisa Tim, un sourire en coin.  
>-Aussi, oui.<br>-Jason est ce que je ne suis pas, il...  
>-JA...»Conner poussa une sorte de couinement avant de se reprendre. «Jason? Oh. OK. Jason donc.<br>-MERDE JASON?  
>-Con', s'il te plait j'ai déjà assez de mal à gérer ça moi même. Tu peux éviter de me faire sentir encore plus mal?<br>-J'ai rien dis!» S'insurgea l'accusé.  
>Tim et Conner se tournèrent ensemble vers la porte pour voir Bart, les yeux écarquillés et portant un plateau repas débordant de friandises. Il entra dans la pièce, referma la porte et vint s'assoir à côté de ses amis.<br>-Tu _fréquentes_ Jason?  
>-Non! On se voit... de temps en temps. Il me téléphone, on se fait un ciné ou un resto... ce genre de choses...<br>-Il te FAIT LA COURT? Dite moi que j'ai absorbé des narcotiques et que je mmmhhhhhmmm! _  
><em>Conner venait d'engouffrer une guimauve dans la bouche de Bart pour le faire taire.  
>-Tu disais qu'il est ce que tu n'es pas?<br>-Impulsif, il vit comme il l'entend que ça plaise ou non. Il est aussi excessif, se fout des limites qu'on se pose... il est...  
>-Libre?» Coupa Conner. Comme Tim hochait la tête de bas en haut, Superboy soupira :<br>-Je ne crois pas : la hargne qui l'anime est un carcan tout aussi pesant que ton besoin de tout contrôler.  
>Bart profita d'un silence pour demander :<br>-Mais c'est pas un de ses plans foireux pour j'en sais rien moi... mettre les Bats dans l'embarras ou mener l'entreprise de ton père au bord de la crise?  
>-Je ne sais pas, j'avance sur des charbons ardents. Pour l'instant il a vraiment fait beaucoup d'efforts.<br>-Il y a du bon dans chaque homme, Tim. Arrête de te torturer l'esprit comme ça.  
>Tim allait répondre quand Virgil toqua à la porte pour savoir si il restait une place pour une partie de bridge.<br>-Y'a toujours de la place pour toi, Pikachu!» répondit Bart en tapotant un coussin à côté de lui.  
>Le sujet «Jason» fut donc clos. Mais le dimanche, alors que Robin montait dans le Batplane, Conner vint lui poser une main sur l'épaule :<br>-Si tu veux parler, je suis là, OK?

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis. Et contrairement au conseil de Conner : Tim se prenait la tête. La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps, mais il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Allongé sur son lit, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon, il ne cessait de songer à son dernier rendez-vous.  
>Comme convenu, Tim était arrivé devant les grilles à 22 heures tapantes. Jason l'attendait assit sur sa moto et lui lança un casque en même temps qu'un « Salut, toi!». Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il gara la moto devant un petit restaurant chinois, où ils commandèrent des plats à emporter. Son appartement était juste six étages au dessus. Appartement était un bien grand mot. Une pièce à vivre de 12 mètres carré, aux murs blancs sans décoration. Seule un plan à grande échelle de la ville avait été punaisé à l'un d'eux. Elle était épinglée à certains endroits clefs et Jason avait mit en couleurs quelques artères et un certains nombres de quartiers. Quant aux meubles hétéroclites de la pièce, ils avaient surement été ramassé ça et là sur les trottoirs. Plusieurs piles de journaux étaient entassées par terre près d'un bureau où trônait un ordinateur au milieu d'un capharnaüm de papiers administratifs, boîtes à pizzas vides, notes griffonnées et post-it en tout genre. Un philodendron luxuriant, grimpant jusqu'au plafond, rendait la pièce plus chaleureuse.<br>Ils s'assirent sur le plancher autour de la table basse et déballèrent les plats en plaisantant. Alors qu'ils parlaient des rondes de Red Robin, Jason demanda :  
>-Travailler seul ne te dérange pas?<br>-C'est vrai que sans Batman, c'est autre chose. Mais apparemment je suis un grand garçon. Et toi sans Scarlett?  
>-Bof. Elle m'a envoyé un mail : elle s'est installée à Los Angeles et elle a l'air de s'y plaire. Elle s'est même trouvée une sorte de chien bleu à six pattes qui lui sert d'équipier. Me faire remplacer par un chien...<br>-Ne dis jamais ça devant Krypto!» plaisanta le cadet. Jason sourit en ouvrant une canette de bière chinoise et la tendit à son frère.  
>La soirée avait été agréable donc. Mais Tim ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Jason faisait autant d'effort pour être conciliant...<em><br>_Il en était là de ses réflexions quand on toqua aux carreaux de sa chambre. Il se leva du lit, en se demandant ce que Conner pouvait bien lui vouloir au beau milieu de la nuit et tira les doubles rideaux. Jason, accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre, attendait qu'il lui ouvre. Ce que Tim fit après quelques secondes de blocage.  
>-Bonjour, toi.<br>-Bonsoir Jason. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire?  
>-T'enlever. D'après toi, pourquoi je me suis donné la peine de venir?<br>Tim recula jusqu'au mur et sorti discrètement un batrang du tiroir de sa table de chevet, bien plus déçu -parce que Jason l'avait trahit, encore une fois- qu'apeuré. Pendant ce temps, Jason s'était dirigé vers l'armoire et fouillait à l'intérieur :  
>-Ça? Non, trop habillé... Trop décontracté... Des rayures? Qui porte des chemises à rayures? Ah ça devrait être pas trop mal... Repose ce que tu as dans la main et habille toi, veux-tu?<br>Puis l'ainé fit rapidement le tour de la chambre avant de finalement se poster dans un des angles :  
>-Hey! Le vieux, -ou Oracle, mais tu transmettra- d'abord, planque mieux tes caméras de surveillance, ensuite, t'as déjà bousillé l'adolescence de deux de tes gamins et tu continue avec le quatrième -enfin connaissant la mère, lui, il était foutu d'avance... Enfin bref. Je sors Tim en boîte ce soir. Je te le ramène demain à l'aube alors évite de retourner tout Gotham pour partir à sa recherche. Et si t'es pas contant, baise un coup!<br>Tim avait écouté, médusé, la tirade de son frère et s'était dépêché d'enfiler les vêtements, à la fois honteux et soulagé.  
>Puis Jason se retourna vers Tim en souriant :<br>-Prêt, frang...? Oh, putain!  
>-Un problème?» demanda Tim, amusé.<br>-Je pensais pas que les chemises à rayures pouvaient rendre aussi bien! Aller, on s'arrache!  
>Comme Jason enjambait le rebord de la fenêtre, Tim lui fit remarquer :<br>-On pourrai passer par la porte tu sais.  
>-Où est le plaisir de se carapater en douce si on sort par la porte?<br>-T'es impossible...  
>L'ainé se contenta de lui sourire et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à le suivre. Tim l'empoigna en souriant.<p>

-JE NE L'AI PAS TUE!  
>Red Hood était acculé dans une ruelle. Red Robin leva les deux mains en signe d'apaisement :<br>-C'est ce que j'ai expliqué à la police.  
>Jason poussa un juron avant de tanguer légèrement et de s'appuyer contre le mur.<br>Tim serra les poings. Tout était de sa faute! Si seulement il avait été plus attentif! Il n'aurai pas du avoir l'esprit détourné de la Mission! Même pas par le souvenir du rire de Jason à son oreille quelques jours auparavant!  
>Tim s'était fait avoir comme un bleu ( et il allait devoir subir le ricanement désagréable de Damian pendant des semaines!) : alors qu'il effectuait sa ronde, il avait surprit trois hommes entrain de cambrioler une bijouterie. Si se débarrasser des malfrats avait été pour lui un jeu d'enfant, il n'avait remarqué la présence du tireur embusqué que lorsque celui-ci tira.<br>Mais il ne fut pas blessé. Arrivé de nul part, Red Hood l'avait poussé sans ménagement : se fut lui qui reçu la balle à sa place. Et malgré sa blessure, il avait rejoint le tireur avant Tim. Le temps qu'il arrive, il vit le truand reculer sous les coups de Jason... et trébucher dans un câble avant de tomber dans le vide.  
>-J'l'ai pas tué... j'l'ai pas tué...<br>Red Robin s'approcha tout doucement, les paumes toujours levées. Enfin, il fut près de Jason.  
>-Viens. Il faut te soigner.<br>-J'voulais pas le tuer! Mais il voulait t'abattre, toi... alors j'ai pas pu me contrôler... j'ai essayé! J'l'ai pas tué...  
>Tim réussit à le guider jusqu'à sa moto et les conduisit chez Jason. Là-bas, avant tout autre chose, il retira son masque. Puis il chercha se qui pourrai s'apparenter à une trousse de secours. Qu'il trouva sous une pile de linges sales dans la minuscule salle de bain. Jason lui prit des mains. Il semblait aller un peu mieux. Psychologiquement, parce que physiquement, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.<br>-Je vais extraire la balle moi-même.  
>Tim le regarda enlever à son tour son masque et le haut de son costume. La balle s'était logée sous la clavicule. Il grimaça quand Jason sortit un scalpel et une paire de pinces de la boîte.<br>-Je ne t'ai pas encore remercier...  
>Jason haussa les épaules, enfin essaya avant de mordre dans une ceinture de cuir qu'il avait détaché d'un pantalon. Tim s'intéressa consciencieusement à la carte accrochée au mur. Quelques post-it sur le coté indiquaient les restaurants que Jason appréciait.<br>Le cri étouffé de son frère le surprit alors qu'il venait de remarquer quelque chose. Tim se retourna pour voir Jason cracher la ceinture :  
>-T'ain! Ça fait un mal de chien!<br>-Là en rouge, c'est le chemin de ronde que j'utilise le plus souvent.  
>-Ouaip.<br>-Pourquoi tu me surveillais, ce soir?  
>-J'ai plus de partenaire... t'en as plus non plus... j'voulais te faire une surprise.<br>-Une surprise?  
>-Te rejoindre lors de ta patrouille, te faire «bouh!» dans le dos... un truc dans le genre. Mais y'avait ce type, là, sur le toit et...j'ai pas réfléchis.<br>Tim ne répondit pas. Un partenaire. C'est pour ça que Jason avait été aimable avec lui. Et seulement lui. Dick et Damian travaillaient ensemble. Bruce était... Bruce. Il ne restait plus que lui.  
>Il eu un rire triste : Dieu, qu'il avait été idiot! Il ferma les yeux en se disant qu'il aurai bien besoin du week-end tout entier pour pleurer sur l'épaule de Conner. Que cela irai mieux après. Que...<br>-Ça va pas frangin.  
>-Si.<br>-Ce n'était pas une question.  
>Jason, qui avait fini de se bander l'épaule, s'approcha. Jusqu'à frôler Tim.<br>-J'serai jamais Batman. J's'rais jamais le coéquipier idéal. Mais je ferais des efforts._  
>Me laisse pas.<br>_-Je ne me suis jamais battu avec un arsenal vivant comme équipier... Je pense qu'on finit par s'y habituer.  
>-Tim?<br>-Mh?  
>-J's'rai jamais le petit ami idéal non plus. Tu pourra t'y habituer aussi?<p>

888

Par un dimanche venteux de septembre, Jason fit son entrée dans la bibliothèque de manoir Wayne. Il était midi et quart.  
>-'lut le nain. Hey Grayson! 'jour <em>papa<em>. On graille quand? J'ai la dalle!  
>-Tu es en retard.» Répondit simplement Bruce. «Et tu n'a pas salué Timothé.<br>-Nous avons échangé un bref mouvement de tête!» Corrigea précipitamment Tim.  
>Mais Jason revenait sur ses pas en râlant et se planta devant son cadet :<br>-C'est pas comme si t'avais pas quitté mon lit à l'aube... mais puisque le paternel l'exige... Salut, toi.  
>Tim ne voulait pas voir la colère et le dégout sur le visage de Damian, il ne voulait pas voir Bruce, impassible, mais dont les mains devaient serrer le journal un peu plus fort. Il ne voulait pas lire la déception dans les yeux de Dick. Alors il encra son regard dans celui de Jason, qui souriait comme un damné :<br>-J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il fallait pas?  
>-Jason... je t'avais demandé de me laisser un peu de temps pour préparer le terrain.<br>-J'te connais, Tim. Dans dix ans, quand on vivra dans une grande baraque avec une dizaine de mioches qu'on aura adopté, ben le terrain sera toujours pas _assez_ préparé.

Jason était instable. Jason était violent.  
>Tim le savait.<br>Mais il savait aussi que les doigts de Jason qui s'étaient glissés dans sa main étaient ceux d'un gamin qui avait peur d'être seul. Qui se barricadait derrière la bravade, l'arrogance et la brutalité. Alors Tim sourit.  
>-Je crois qu'à notre quatrième enfant, ils auraient commencé à se douter de quelque chose.<p>

Comme Jason se penchait pour lui poser doucement les lèvres sur le nez, Tim eu enfin le courage de regarder sa famille : Bruce avait levé un sourcil perplexe, Dick se retenait de rire (voir Jason aussi... humain était tout de même un peu angoissant) et Damian grommelait quelque chose comme quoi il serai le dernier représentant biologique des Wayne et que c'était peut être pas plus mal. Quant à Alfred, il agrémenterai surement les prochains repas de remarques pertinentes, mais pour l'instant, il attendait patiemment que tout le monde passe à table. Ce que le clan fit sans plus se faire prier.

Fin.


End file.
